The monster at the end of the book
by theonlyfoxman
Summary: sam and dean need help, fighting  god himself, God just turned the apocalypse on with the snap of his fingers,  why does everything have to happen to sam and dean?
1. Desperation

hi, so this will be a supernatural x lucifer fanfiction, of course you know that already, you clicked on it, xd a lot of people seem to make Dean a total asshole in these crossovers, its annoying but, dean will be pretty rough and a hardase for a few chapters, but he'll get better,

pairings:chloe x lucifer(obviously) dean x amara, castiel x maze and sam x ella.

summary:sam and dean need help, fighting god himself, God just turned the apocalypse on with the snap of his fingers, why does everything have to happen to sam and dean?

Dean and Sam was in the bunker, after escaping a damn zombie apocalypse, he was drinking a bit more than he should.

"Dean, you shouldn't be drinking so much"sammy said to him.

"Why not? I mean, the worlds going to shit. were just sitting ducks waiting for a zombie apocalypse, I mean what the hell, do I have to lose right now man? even if we die what we go to heaven? hell? you think chucks gonna let us go anywhere? he'll wipe us off the damn map then move on to another universe."

Sam groaned slightly feeling a sharp pain in his shoulder.

"That's where you got hit by the bullet right?"Castiel said.

"yeah, its fine, it'll heal."sammy replied, truthfully, he didn't think that was the case, he was experiencing random sharp jolts of pain in that wound that was only getting worse.

"Hello boys"they gasped slightly, that voice was all too familiar.

"crowley?!"they yelled in shock.

"Good to see you too, lads."

"how are you here?"Dean asked, funny, crowley became an actual friend, after his sacrifice even dean couldn't be so hard on him for being a demon.

"ah, well, apparently the gates of purgatory are open, what'd the 3 stooges do now"crowley said with a raised eyebrow.

"You just assume it was us?"Dean replied with a raised eyebrow.

"yes"he said back simply.

"chuck, he must have opened the gates"castiel replied with a furious look.

"Chuck? you mean the profit?"he said with a raised eyebrow.

"no, god."Dean replied taking a swig of beer.

"ah, so the little bugger wasn't just a vessel, Suppose I should have expected that, I mean a profit wouldn't have the power to write, reality. So, what'd you morons do to piss off the big G?"He asked.

"sam shot him"dean replied.

"DUDE!"Sam yelled

"what? its true!"Dean said with a small slur of his words.

"So the big mans the enemy? Never slain god before"Crowley said in his usual cocky voice"what's the plan boys?"

"Apparently for us to sit back and watch dean waist his life away"Castiel said before sitting down

"Since when do you give up so easily squirrel?"

"Sense our enemy is god."he replied coldly, Crowley rolled his eyes and raised his thumb and index finger, pinching slightly, suddenly sam and castiel began choking as they lost breath, dean gasped and jumped up.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!"He yelled angrily.

"What's wrong squirrel? You gonna fight back? but from what I've heard, it's pointless isn't it?"crowley said, dean pulled a pistol out and crowley merly twisted his hand almost breaking it, and causing him to cry out in pain.

sam and castiel tried to find a way to breath, but crowley was too strong, suddenly the choking stopped, and they proceeded to gasp for breath desperately"Do you see now? There's always something worth fighting for, and I didn't risk my life, so your sorry ass can lie there wallowing in your self pity!"Crowley shouted as he stared at the downed winchester, who could only look at the ground.

He was right, of course he was, everyone knew it, even dean but dean obviously needed a firmer hand to get the point across, who better to give that hand than crowley? "You're right I been sitting around doing nothing all the while … but man how the hell do we fight god?"Dean replied as he stood up.

"Don't know, maybe we do, maybe we don't but we fight."crowley said snapping, curing deans drunk status"and we get drunk when we win squirrel"he replied.

sam helped castiel up slowly as he regained his breath"Did you have to choke us to death?"

"motivational speeches in the face of death, or death of a loved one. works wonders moose."

"Right, well thanks for talking sense into dean."he replied.

"Who else is free?"castiel asked.

"Oh, you know, just a few people, ruby, lilith, alistar, abaddon, excetera excetera, "Crowley trailed off.

"Great."They all said with a sigh.

"It's not as bad as you think, see, they know only the big man can open those gates, which means they won't be doing anything big.

Meanwhile, in a restaurant, the darkness herself was found eating a hamburger, she never needed to eat, obviously, but she enjoyed the taste.

"Eating at fast food restaurants now sis?"he heard a familiar voice spoke.

"zexis, greetings"she replied.

"I haven't been called that in eons, amara"she smirked slightly, they walked out of the door of the restaurant arriving at a beach.

"This place is oh so interesting, the food, the culture, and sex, sex is especially fun."Amara said with a small smile.

Chuck just rolled his eyes slightly"so how have you been big sis? need anything?"

"excuse me?"she replied with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"he asked with a confused look.

"You've never referred to me as big sister. what do you want brother?"

"Must I need something to wish to see my sister?"

She raised an eyebrow, she felt something was wrong,"What is that?"She asked looking at his shoulder

"What is what?"he asked back."Im perfectly fine"

"No no, Ever since you decided to start the apocalypse in this universe, you've been far from that word."Amara said walking towards him, chuck tried to back up, yet he was stopped in his tracks, by amara's obviously superior power. She raised a hand and moved towards his shoulder"Right"she said pressing a specific part on his shoulder causing him go flinch in pain"There."She finished with a small smirk.

"You are injured."she spoke.

"alright fine, you got me, turns out giving humans free will was a bad plan, I get to get shot in the shoulder. for my gift.

"You gave them god killing rounds?"

"Look, I need you help, cmon, we can be the brother sister combo you wanted, you were right, this place? humans, there flawed. I get that now. Help me start over"

"You can not do it yourself? I understand im stronger than you, but you shouldn't need my help with a measly universe brother,"Amara fake gasped, as if she didn't know what was wrong.

Ah, but thats it isn't it? you can't, for the first time in your life, in your tiny, narcissistic life, you are vulnerable."

"Hey!"He boomed, his eyes glowing bright white"Don't talk to me like that, alright? im trying here, with this brother sister stuff"

Amara could only scoff, which turned into a laugh rather fast."Trying? No, you are merely coming to me, crawling to me on your hands and knees, practically begging for my help, expecting big sister to make it all better."she said with a snarl"when i was trapped in that cage, sense the beginning of time, I begged, I pleaded for you to release me, and i'd have done anything for it, just to see freedom, if we were here at this point, and you showed me that mercy all those eons ago, I would have without question, wiped everyone out for you"she stated taking a small frustrated breath.

"Do you feel that brother?"she said rubbing his face, causing him to flinch away"That feeling, its helplessness, sam and dean, will find out that you can die, and they will kill you."she replied"And I won't Do a damn thing about it.

"They can't kill me, the do that there universe ends. so does everything"

amara sucked her teeth slightly"You told them that? you and I both know, as long as one of us is alive, reality is fine. Its funny, I always thought I was the darkness, but that's a lie, you are. Aren't you? and before i leave zexis, I must warn you, harm MY Dean, inANY way, and you will experience pain unlike anything."She warned turning away

"Amara!"

"It's funny isn't it, almost ironic, when I called for your help, you left me. I suppose, this is payback hm? buh bye, baby brother"she said before simply vanishing.

END

alright, thats chapter 1! Did you like it? next chapter will start the cross over up, also im not really a slow burner, relationships will start quite fast, in 2 or 3 chapters, or even next chapter. Feel free to comment!


	2. chapter 2

chapter 2

Dean sighed slightly kicking his feet up, he stood up slowly cracking his neck He went into the bathroom and did his hair, brushed his teeth, the usual stuff. He spat out the toothpaste and water and looked in the mirror"FUCK!"

"That type of language is not ok, dean"Sure enough it was amara

"What's with you jackasses and personal space?!"he said grabbing his heart"you nearly gave me a heart attack women"he said turning around to face her.

"You have been intoxicated, more than usual, why?"she asked.

"Hey, you try staying sober knowing gods the freaking bad guy"Dean said with a snarl."How do I know you're not on his side?"

"I have never been on his side, we are still connected dean, and i I wished to harm you, you would feel the danger, most creatures are naturally afraid of me. And believe me dear, you would have no chance of survival if I was on my brothers side."She finished.

"Alright fine ice the son of a bitch then"Dean said with a growl.

"I can not, if I kill him, I die as well, remember?"

"so what we just let the apocalypse take over? cause i'm not getting you killed"Amara was cool, I mean, she was literally the darkness...yet had more light in her than chuck.

Amara looked down slightly, a small blush on her face 'get a hold of yourself Amara, I shouldn't be like this around a human.'

"Yes well, while We can not kill him, we can seal him away"she suggested.

"That's possible? I mean, he's god"Dean stated confused.

"You seem to forget how much stronger than him I am darling ...I can kill him quite easily. but our power colliding, now that, would wipe existence off the map. Now, we can seal him the same way I was sealed…"

"With the mark?"he stated.

"indeed"

"But, the marks gone…"he retorted.

"Ah, but only in this universe, we must find a Lucifer of another world...and have him help us defeat zexis"she spoke.

"Zexis?"he replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Mhm, that's his real name, you don't think everyone just bows down and calls him god do you?"

"So what we gotta capture lucifer and force him to help?"Dean asked.

"Won't be necessary, I know of a lucifer of another world, he is a righteous man, with a surprisingly good heart, he never allowed the mark to take him over you see."Amara trailed"He's quite self centered though, but I suppose that comes with being lucifer hm?"

"Oh and, another. named amenidial, he will help too. There are good angels out there, dear."

Dean sighed slightly, he knew what that meant It was her saying"don't screw this up by saying something or doing something stupid"

"Alright alright I get it, how do we summon the jackass?"

"How indeed?"

"you don't know?"Dean asked.

"Of course I do, but must I do everything for you?"

"Women, you haven't done a damn thing but talk so far"Dean retorted.

"I'd prefer if you used my name"

"Considering I use to refer to most chicks as a bitch, trust me… i Ain't being disrespectful by saying "women" And I personally think iv matured a lot"He stated proudly.

Amara merly sighed"Alright, fine. Come, we'll summon him immediately"

"Alright."he stated.

"the two of them walked down stairs, and sam was lying down sleeping on books"yo, sammy rise and shine sunshine"he said hitting him with a pillow.

"what? im up"he said shooting up and gasping in surprise."amara?"

"Hello samuel"she replied.

"Its sammy."

"No, your birth name is samuel, is it not?"she stated with a confused stare.

"It's a nickname, like ...how gabe called me deano or how crowley calls me.

"Squirrel"Crowley finished before him behind the two.

"What's the wicked bitch of the west doing here?"he asked with a raised eyebrow, Amara growled, her eyes glowing purple.

"when I kill you, you don't go anywhere. but you do feel the pain of your death, for eternity, so watch your mouth ...abomination"she warned.

"Hey, amara chill, he's joking, altho i'd prefer you not call her a bitch"Dean finished.

"Dude, you call people bitch all the time"sammy stated

"Yeah well this one's different alright man"

"Awe is he mother of darkness and the squirrel inlove?"crowley said with a chuckle sammy couldn't help but snicker.

"Yes, we are"Amara stated proudly.

"No, we aren't"dean said.

"Yes we are, I feel it from you"Most women would probably be sad or angry if dean said that to them, but Amara could literally feel emotions, so she knew dean was lying, she wasn't sure why, she was led to believe humans love each other all the time.

"Hey man, you scored the freaking darkness, and she's pretty hot, that's an achievement to me"sam said.

"Yes, Im deans women. I do not understand the denial"Amara said with a squint of her eyes to show her confusion.

"This is what the kids call embarrassment luv"Crowley replied.

"I embarrass you?"

"What? No I-"too late, she was gone. and probably pissed"Dude?!why the hell did you say that?"

"Why are you so embarrassed to admit it?"crowley retorted"she isn't, she doesn't care who knows.

Dean sighed and rubbed his face slightly.

"You know you have to apologize right?"sammy said

"Yeah, I know"he said going to his room, he could feel that she was still there.

"Amara?"He called out"I know your there you know"

"I'll vaporize you if you come in"She stated, she was clearly pissed.

"It is my room, you know"He said.

"Fine, i'll leave then Sense km such an embarrassment to be around"

Fuck it

Dean just walked in, despite the warning.

"Is that what you think I,meant? No, I'm embarrassed to be around you because of how perfect you are, I me? if you had come here a week ago, You would have seen a broken drunk, I had given up hope. But you? I your strong, good, kind."

Amara walked up to him slowly"you don't have to hide our love… I am yours"

"I understand that now, amara,"Dean said.

"Prove it, take me right here… I have been waiting to feel you for almost 2 years make me yours"

Dean closed the door shut, and amara soundproof the room with a snap, dean pulled amara into a deep kiss gripping her hips tightly, amara bassically melted into the kiss, gripping his shoulders tightly.

Dean pinned her to the bed, and began rubbing her thigh, causing amara to moan out, while she did have quite a bit of sex before, She didnt feel anything from it. It was just intense, but this, she felt every bit of him, she moaned feeling dean's lips and tongue working at her neck. She snapped again, there clothes vanishing, deans cock was a rock hard 12 inches long and about 8 inches wide.

Amara bit her lip staring at his massive cock almost drooling"enter me… I need no lube"Dean could see just how wet she was just from foreplay, he gripped her hips and pressed his cock against her cunt, slowly sliding in causing amara to let out the most beautiful sweetest moan.

"I love your moans…"Dean said as he eased his way into her.

"If you love them so much, then fuck me so you can hear more, Im a goddess dean, I can take your full strength"she said dean just nodded slightly and shoved the rest of his dick into her cunt with a small grunt, causing amara to cry out in pleasure.

Dean pinched her nipples and began thrusting in and out of her cunt deeply so hard the bed shook and threatened break underneath them, he felt her walls clenching her tighter.

"Im going to...nnng cum!"Amara cried out her eyes rolling slightly"Inside me cum inside me!"she moaned out practically ordered as she was fucked dean growled in pleasure taking on final thrust before cumming deep into her pussy both of them visibly shaking as they came together.

"Now, there is no denying our bond…"Amara said panting deeply.

"Never denied it...except when I did, I guess."Dean replied.

"I am tired."Amara said slowly yawning.

"Girls usually are after being in bed with me but i'm tired too so I guess Bragging rights are off."

"Dean, you just had sex withbbn one of the most powerful beings in all of existance...you have quite alot of bragging rights I think"Amara said causing bith of them fo laugh slightly,"I love you dean…" Dean didn't verbally say it back, but he thought it and amara could read minds, so that was good enough for her.

End! ok Ik I said lucifer this chapter ...I lied, lol just cant think of a good way to add them, next chapter totally tho


End file.
